tokuannonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gaia
Ultraman Gaia (ウルトラマンガイア''Urutoraman Gaia''?) is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show and is the 13th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV), Ultraman Gaia was aired on JNN TV stations (TBS, CBC, MBS, etc.) from September 5, 1998 until August 28, 1999, with a total of 51 episodes. Production Ultraman Gaia is the third and final Ultraman show to have aired in the 90s following Tiga and Dyna, it was also the first of the three to be set in a different continuity. The decision was made so as to allow series writer Chiaki J. Konaka freedom in creating his vision of a perfect Ultraman story. Gaia was also the only series of the 90s trilogy not to contain multiple form changes, rather Gaia's primary form was upgraded in episode 27, leading to Gaia being known as the “Upgraded Fighter” within the franchise. Gaia was noted as containing a higher level of realism to its drama than previous productions. Much of the show's dramatics came from interpersonal relationships involving the human characters and their ideologies rather than from the monster aspect of the series. Gaia was also the first Ultraman not to come from space, he and Agul are both beings created from the spirit of earth to protect it from monster attacks. As their of them are from space, the three minute battle limit imposed on previous Ultraman characters was not found in this series. Of the three shows produced between 1996 and 1999 Ultraman Gaia was the most expensive. While the series was also the most successful of the three, its high production costs were not returned in the form of revenue from merchandise. This caused Tsuburaya and Bandai to take a different approach and marks the final series in the franchise not to have a predetermined budget. This is also cited by Tsuburaya as the reason a fourth show was not produced following Gaia. Plot Ultraman Gaia takes place in yet another universe, one that is totally different from the world of the original Ultramen, as well as world of Ultraman Tigaand Ultraman Dyna. In a departure from most of the other series, there are two Ultramen as the main characters. They have conflicting philosophies in regards to defending the Earth from a mysterious, malevolent and extremely intelligent cosmic entity. The first half of the series explores the growing tension between them, and their eventual clash. The second half has them reconcile their differences so they can defeat their common enemy. The show is also different from past Ultra-shows in that the support team, XIG, has more personnel than previous variations of the Science Patrol. The Gaia series has several categories of monsters. In addition to those invading from space, there are also monsters that originate on Earth, monsters that resemble Ultramen, as well as a few mysterious weather-controlling monster robots based on prophecies. Unlike other Ultra series the aliens in this series are forced to Earth against their will by cosmic entity known as the Root of Destruction, later known as Zogu. Zogu eventually arrives on Earth along with a massive swarm of insect-like creatures called Dobishi, which block out the sun by surrounding the Earth. Though Zogu (appearing as an angelic creature) defeats Gaia and Agul, the Earth's monsters and military join forces against her army. Eventually, Gaia and Agul are revived and destroy the Dobishi swarm before confronting the mighty Zogu. They force her to shed her disguise, revealing her true massive, demonic form. After a fierce battle, the two combine their finishing beams, killing Zogu in a huge explosion. In this series, Gaia is the lead, but Ultraman Agul (ウルトラマンアグル''Urutoraman Aguru''?), makes many appearances. They are often at odds with each other in the beginning of the series. Their philosophies are as different as their skin colors. Unlike Gaia, Agul is completely blue. Takayama Gamu, the human host of Ultraman Gaia, believes that Gaia is here to save Earth and humanity. On the other hand, Fujimiya Hiroya, the human host of Ultraman Agul, believes Agul to be Earth's natural defence mechanism. He is at first more interested in protecting just the planet itself, even at the expense of humanity (hence the occasional clashes with Gaia). Characters XIG The e'X'''panded '''I'nterceptive G'uardians (a branch of G.U.A.R.D.) is formed by: Operation Crew *'Gamu Takayama (高山 我夢''Takayama Gamu''?): He is transformed into Ultraman Gaia. He joined the XIG as an analyzer. *'Akio Ishimuro' (石室 章雄''Ishimuro Akio''?): The commander of XIG. He has noticed early that Gamu is Ultraman Gaia. *'Seiichiro Tsutsumi' (堤 誠一郎''Tsutsumi Seiichirō''?): The chief of XIG. *'Atsuko Sasaki' (佐々木 敦子''Sasaki Atsuko''?): The operator of XIG. *'Georgie Leland' (ジョジー・リーランド''Jōjī Rīrando''?): The American operator of XIG. *'Ayaka Ukai' (鵜飼 彩香''Ukai Ayaka''?): The part-time operator of XIG. The filling-vacant-positions staff of Atsuko or Georgie. Team Lightning The elite flight team. Staff Officer Chiba said that this team was "Defense Forces' Top Gun". *'Katsumi Kajio' (梶尾 克美''Kajio Katsumi''?): The leader of Team Lightning. *'Yasushi Kitada' (北田 靖''Kitada Yasushi''?) *'Satoshi Ogawara' (大河原 聡志''Ōgawara Satoshi''?) Team Falcon The veteran flight team. The teamwork as a veteran excels the Team Lightning. *'Tatsuhiko Yoneda' (米田 達彦''Yoneda Tatsuhiko''?): The leader of Team Falcon. *'Koichi Hayashi' (林 幸市''Hayashi Kōichi''?) *'Toru Tsukamori' (塚守 亨''Tsukamori Tōru''?) Team Crow The female flight team. They like rock music. *'Miho Inagi' (稲城 美穂''Inagi Miho''?): The leader of Team Crow. *'Juri Mishima' (三島 樹莉''Mishima Juri''?) *'Kei Tadano' (多田野 慧''Tadano Kei''?) Team Hercules A beefy ground-based team. They are training the body during standby in the gym. *'Satoru Yoshida' (吉田 悟''Yoshida Satoru''?): The leader of Team Hercules. *'Takanobu Kuwabara' (桑原 孝信''Kuwabara Takanobu''?) *'Mitsugu Shima' (志摩 貢''Shima Mitsugu''?) Team Seagull Rescue team. *'Atsushi Koyama' (神山 篤志''Kōyama Atsushi''?): The leader of Team Seagull. *'Renji Matsuo' (松尾 蓮二''Matsuo Renji''?) *'Michael Simmons' (マイクル・シモンズ''Maikuru Shimonzu''?) Team Marlin Sea-based team. *'Katsutoshi Yokotani' (横谷 勝歳''Yokotani Katsutoshi''?): The leader of Team Marlin. *'Gentaro Imai' (今井 源太郎''Imai Gentarō''?) *'Kingo Iwao' (巌 均悟''Iwao Kingo''?) ot or name G.U.A.R.D. *'Tatsumi Chiba' (千葉 辰巳''Chiba Tatsumi''?): The standing staff officer of XIG. *'Hiroyuki Hiiragi' (柊 博之''Hiiragi Hiroyuki''?): The Pacific rim unit's commodore. *'Kosuke Ranbashi' (乱橋 巧介''Ranbashi Kōsuke''?): The development officer of XIG Fighters. *'Ryuichi Senuma' (瀬沼 龍一''Senuma Ryūichi''?): The captain of a special investigation team, the Lizard, who belongs to Geo Base. *'Chief Higuchi' (樋口チーフ''Higuchi Chīfu''?): The chief of the chemical department of Geo Base. *'Doctor Hoshiyama' (星山博士''Hoshiyama Hakase''?): The doctor of the quantum mechanics department of the scientific inquiry section of Geo Base. *'Alf Mckay' (アルフ・マッケイ''Arufu Makkei''?): The command team captain of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. *'Jeremy Spinoza' (ジェレミー・スピノザ''Jeremī Supinoza''?): The executive of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. Alchemy Stars A network of scientists formed by child prodigies born in the 1980s. Gamu and Fujimiya are members. *'Hiroya Fujimiya' (藤宮 博也''Fujimiya Hiroya''?): He transforms into Ultraman Agul. Ex-Alchemy Stars. *'Daniel Macffy' (ダニエル・マクフィー''Danieru Makufī''?): The chairman of Alchemy Stars. *'Miku Asano' (浅野 未来''Asano Miku''?): A specialist whose work involves ancient monsters. Gamu is his acquaintance. *'Catherine Ryan' (キャサリン・ライアン''Kyasarin Raian''?): The development officer of a natural environment protection system. *'Klaus Eckart' (クラウス・エッカルト''Kurausu Ekkaruto''?): A founding member who is one of the designers of the CRISIS integrated-circuit. *'Alan' (アラン''Aran''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *'Al' (アル''Aru''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *'Natalie' (ナタリー''Natarī''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *'Michel' (ミッシェル''Missheru''?): A French member *'Melinda' (メリンダ''Merinda''?): The girl who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. *'Azif' (アジフ''Ajifu''?): The Pakistan member who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. KCB The K'ANTOH '''C'OMMUNITY 'B'ROADCASTING STATION,LTD (関東コミュニケーションテレビ''Kantō Komyunikēshon Terebi''?). The central broadcasting station of media. *'''Kenji Tabata (田端 健二''Tabata Kenji''?): A director. He has a skeptical viewpoint regarding G.U.A.R.D.. *'Reiko Yoshii' (吉井 玲子''Yoshii Reiko''?): A popular announcer. She became a supporter of Fujimiya. *'Michifumi Inoue' (井上 倫文''Inoue Michifumi''?): A cameraman. *'Umezawa' (梅沢''Umezawa''?): He is a director of a branch office and he is Tabata's senior. Other *'Sato' (サトウ''Satō''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. Something of a playboy. *'Makoto' (マコト''Makoto''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. An excellent student who becomes Gamu's right-hand man at the laboratory in Jonan University. *'Nakaji' (ナカジ''Nakaji''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. A realist. *'Shigemi Takayama' (高山 重美''Takayama Shigemi''?): Gamu's mother. She is principle of laissez-faire to Gamu. *'Yuiichi Takayama' (高山 唯一''Takayama Yuiichi''?): Gamu's father. He is working as a caseworker in the city office. *'Kyoko Inamori' (稲森 京子''Inamori Kyōko''?): A scientist who helped develop CRISIS with Fujimiya; also a romantic interest of his who dies later in the series. *'Ritsuko Sasaki' (佐々木 律子''Sasaki Ritsuko''?): Atsuko's elder sister. Her husband was a pilot who died fighting the C.O.V. *'Megumi Kuroda' (黒田 恵''Kuroda Megumi''?): The feng shui master who can sense Mizunoe-Dragon's intentions. Tabata's friend. *'Yuki' (ユキ''Yuki''?): A girl who Fujimiya rescues during a monster attack; she runs into him frequently after the rescue. Monsters Main article: List of Ultraman Gaia monsters Episodes #Seize the Light! (光をつかめ! Hikari o Tsukame!?) #A Hero Appears (勇者立つ''Yūsha Tatsu''?) #His Name is Gaia (その名はガイア''Sono Na wa Gaia''?) #Gamu of the Sky (天空の我夢''Tenkū no Gamu''?) #Another Giant (もう1人の巨人''Mō Hitori no Kyojin''?) #The Ridiculing Eye (あざ笑う眼''Azawarau Me''?) #The Cleansing of the Earth (地球の洗濯''Chikyū no Sentaku''?) #The 4,600 Million Years-Old Ghost (46億年の亡霊''Yonjūrokuokunen no Bōrei''?) #Seagull Takes Off (シーガル飛びたつ''Shīgaru Tobitatsu''?) #Rock Fight (ロック･ファイト''Rokku Faito''?) #Dragon Capital (龍の都''Ryū no Miyako''?) #Monster Encircling Net (野獣包囲網''Yajū Hōimō''?) #Night of the Marionettes (マリオネットの夜''Marionetto no Yoru''?) #The Challenge from the Anti-Space (反宇宙からの挑戦''Han Uchū kara no Chōsen''?) #When the Rain Stops (雨がやんだら''Ame ga Yandara''?) #Birth of Agul (アグル誕生''Aguru Tanjō''?) #Shadow of Space, Light of Earth (天の影 地の光''Ten no Kage Chi no Hikari''?) #Agul vs. Gaia (アグル対ガイア''Aguru Tai Gaia''?) #Lilia's Maze (迷宮のリリア''Meikyū no Riria''?) #The Fossil of Ruin (滅亡の化石''Metsubō no Kaseki''?) #The Sea of a Mysterious Light (妖光の海''Yōkō no Umi''?) #Wings of a Stone (石の翼''Ishi no Tsubasa''?) #Gamu Expelled! (我夢追放! Gamu Tsuihō?) #The Determination of Agul (アグルの決意''Aguru no Ketsui''?) #Showdown for Tomorrow (明日なき対決''Asu Naki Taiketsu''?) #Final Resolution (決着の日''Kecchaku no Hi''?) #A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~ (新たなる戦い～ヴァージョンアップ・ファイト!～''Aratanaru Tatakai ~Vājon'appu Faito!~''?) #The Advent of the Heatwave (熱波襲来''Neppa Shūrai''?) #The Distant City: Uqbar (遠い町･ウクバール''Tōi Machi Ukubāru''?) #The Demon's Cocoon (悪魔のマユ''Akuma no Mayu''?) #The Accursed Eye (呪いの眼''Noroi no Me''?) #The Future Seen Before (いつか見た未来''Itsuka Mita Mirai''?) #Battling the Legend (伝説との闘い''Densetsu to no Tatakai''?) #Crash of Souls! (魂の衝突! Tamashii no Shōtotsu!?) #Ransom for a Monster (怪物の身代金''Kaibutsu no Minoshirokin''?) #The Sky of Reunion (再会の空''Saikai no Sora''?) #The Fourth Symphony of a Nightmare (悪夢の第四楽章 Akumu no Daiyon Gakushō?) #Ground-Breaking Tusks (大地裂く牙''Daichi Saku Kiba''?) #Lake of Sadness (悲しみの沼''Kanashimi no Numa''?) #I Want to See Gaia! (ガイアに会いたい! Gaia ni Aitai!?) #Resurrection of Agul (アグル復活''Aguru Fukkatsu''?) #Gamu vs. Gamu (我夢対我夢''Gamu Tai Gamu''?) #The Silver Eyes of Izak (銀色の眼のイザク''Gin'iro no Me no Izaku''?) #Attack of the Space Monsters (宇宙怪獣大進撃''Uchū Kaijū Daishingeki''?) #The Living Planet (命すむ星''Inochi Sumu Hoshi''?) #The Attack of the Forest (襲撃の森''Shūgeki no Mori''?) #X.I.G. Destroyed!? (XIG壊滅!? Shigu Kaimetsu!??) #Revenge of the Death God (死神の逆襲''Shinigami no Gyakushū''?) #An Angel Descends (天使降臨''Tenshi Kōrin''?) #The Cry of the Earth (地球の叫び''Chikyū no Sakebi''?) #Earth is Ultraman's Home (地球はウルトラマンの星''Chikyū wa Urutoraman no Hoshi''?) Films and crossovers *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace'' (1999), Gaia is one of the main Ultramen to appear in this movie, alongside with Tiga and Dyna. *''Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again'' (2001), A 45-minute OVA set several years after the end of the series. Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul return to fight a new enemy, along with help from mysterious undersea creatures. *''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' (2008), Gaia joined with Tiga, Dyna and Mebius in this movie, alongside Showa-era Ultra Heroes. Cast *Gamu Takayama (高山 我夢''Takayama Gamu''?): Takeshi Yoshioka (吉岡 毅志''Yoshioka Takeshi''?) *Hiroya Fujimiya (藤宮 博也''Fujimiya Hiroya''?): Hassei Takano (高野 八誠 Takano Hassei?) *Akio Ishimuro (石室 章雄''Ishimuro Akio''?): Hiroyuki Watanabe (渡辺 裕之''Watanabe Hiroyuki''?) *Tatsumi Chiba (千葉 辰巳''Chiba Tatsumi''?): Sei Hiraizumi (平泉 成''Hiraizumi Sei''?) *Seiichiro Tsutsumi (堤 誠一郎''Tsutsumi Seiichirō''?): Takashi Ukaji (宇梶 剛士''Ukaji Takashi''?) *Atsuko Sasaki (佐々木 敦子''Sasaki Atsuko''?): Ai Hashimoto (橋本 愛''Hashimoto Ai''?) *Georgie Leland (ジョジー・リーランド''Jojī Rīrando''?): Maria Theresa Gow (マリア・テレサ・ガウ''Maria Teresa Gau''?) *Ayaka Ukai (鵜飼 彩香''Ukai Ayaka''?): Ayaka Tanaka (田中 彩佳''Tanaka Ayaka''?) *Katsumi Kajio (梶尾 克美''Kajio Katsumi''?): Masami Nakagami (中上 雅巳''Nakagami Masami''?) *Yasushi Kitada (北田 靖''Kitada Yasushi''?): Katsuhiko Hasegawa (長谷川 勝彦''Hasegawa Katsuhiko''?) *Satoshi Ogawara (大河原 聡志''Ōgawara Satoshi''?): Yusuke Sawaki (沢木 祐介''Sawaki Yūsuke''?) *Tatsuhiko Yoneda (米田 達彦''Yoneda Tatsuhiko''?): Kuronosuke Kagawa (賀川 黒之助''Kagawa Kuronosuke''?) *Koichi Hayashi (林 幸市''Hayashi Kōichi''?): Shogo Shiotani (塩谷 庄吾''Shiotani Shōgo''?) *Toru Tsukamoto (塚守 亨''Tsukamoto Tōru''?): Shin Ishikawa (石川 真''Ishikawa Shin''?) *Miho Inagi (稲城 美穂''Inagi Miho''?): Tomoko Kawashima (川嶋 朋子''Kawashima Tomoko''?) *Juri Mishima (三島 樹莉''Mishima Juri''?): Izumi Matsuda (松田 いずみ''Matsuda Izumi''?) (Played by Izumiko Matsuda (松田 泉子''Matsuda Izumiko''?)) *Kei Tadano (多田野 彗''Tadano Kei''?): Kei Ishibashi (石橋 けい''Ishibashi Kei''?) *Satoru Yoshida (吉田 悟''Yoshida Satoru''?): Masaru Matsuda (松田 優''Matsuda Masaru''?) *Mitsugu Shima (志摩 貢''Shima Mitsugu''?): Kei Kagaya (加賀谷 圭''Kagaya Kei''?) *Takanobu Kuwabara (桑原 孝信''Kuwabara Takanobu''?): Koji Nakamura (中村 浩二''Nakamura Kōji''?) *Atsushi Koyama (神山 篤志''Kōyama Atsushi''?): Shunsuke Gondo (権藤 俊輔''Gondō Shunsuke''?) *Renji Matsuo (松尾 蓮二''Matsuo Renji''?): Tomu Saeba (冴場 都夢''Saeba Tomu''?) *Michael Simmons (マイクル・シモンズ''Maikeru Shimonzu''?): Samuel Pop Aning (サムエル・ポップ・エニング''Samueru Poppu Eningu''?) *Katsutoshi Yokotani (横谷 勝歳''Yokotani Katsutoshi''?): Tsukiya Kageura (陰浦 月弥''Tsukiya Kageura''?) (Played by Tetsuro Shoji (庄司 哲郎''Shōji Tetsurō''?)) *Gentaro Imai (今井 源太郎''Imai Gentarō''?): Hiroaki Irisawa (入沢 宏彰''Irisawa Hiroaki''?) *Kingo Iwao (厳 均悟''Iwao Kingo''?): Naoyuki Yokoyama (横山 尚之''Yokoyama Naoyuki''?) *Ryuichi Senuma (瀬沼 龍一''Senuma Ryūichi''?): Hiroshi Ishii (石井 浩''Ishii Hiroshi''?) *Catherine Ryan (キャサリン・ライアン''Kyasarin Raian''?): Debbie Regier (デビー・リギアー''Debī Rigiā''?) *Reiko Yoshii (吉井 玲子''Yoshii Reiko''?): Yukari Ishida (石田 裕加里''Ishida Yukari''?) *Michifumi Inoue (井上 倫文''Inoue Michifumi''?): Eisuke Tsunoda (角田 英介''Tsunoda Eisuke''?) *Kenji Tabata (田端 健二''Tabata Kenji''?): Hiroshi Tsuburaya (円谷 浩''Tsuburaya Hiroshi''?) *Sato (サトウ''Satō''?): Togo Okumoto (奥本 東五''Okumoto Tōgo''?) *Makoto (マコト''Makoto''?): Hiroaki Nishijima (西嶋 大明''Nishijima Hiroaki''?) *Nakaji (ナカジ''Nakaji''?): Masashi Kagami (加々美 正史''Kagami Masashi''?) *Narration (ナレーション''Narēshon''?): Hiroshi Isobe (磯部 弘''Isobe Hiroshi''?) Suit actors *Ultraman Gaia: Shunsuke Gondo, Koji Nakamura *Ultraman Agul: Kazuya Shimizu (清水 一哉''Shimizu Kazuya''?) (Played by Kazuhiko Shimizu (清水 一彦''Shimizu Kazuhiko''?)) Music ;Opening theme :"Ultraman Gaia!" by Masayuki Tanaka (田中 昌之''Tanaka Masayuki''?) & Kazuya Daimon (大門 一也''Daimon Kazuya''?) ;Ending themes #"Lovin' You Lovin' Me" by B.B.WAVES #"Beat on Dream on" by Tomohiko Kikuta (菊田 知彦''Kikuta Tomohiko''?)